


Do it like the Hentais

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Do it like the Hentais

It’s stupid. It’s unbelievably, undeniably stupid. Tord is experimenting in his lab and it gets out of control very quickly. He’s spawned the kind of thing you only read about in hentai.

It’s this mass of tentacles dripping ooze onto the polished floor and it’s his pride and joy. He is thinking about how he is going to lure Tom down here when one of the tentacles wraps itself around his ankle and drags him in.

In about half a minute he has seven different appendages working their way under his clothes, one of them probes at his ass, another is on his chest working its way across his pectorals, and yet another is wrapping itself around his dick. While this monstrosity is his masterpiece, Tord is no one’s bitch. Well… almost no one. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a pocket knife.

Even though it pains him, he cuts through one of the appendages and immediately they all withdraw, a feral sort of gurgling rising up from the creature as it recedes back into its corner of the lab.

Good. Tord makes a note to establish a firmer chain of command later on. Also to make sure it isn’t afraid to interact with humans after this incident.

He thinks he’s got off scott free from the incident when he starts to feel a tingling, burning sensation. Quickly Tord throws off his hoodie to see the thin film of ooze still on his chest. He looks at the tentacles idling in the corner, and comes to a sudden realization.

The sensations get stronger and stronger each minute that passes by. Tord’s ass burns like something unholy and when he tries to shove his fingers up it he finds they don’t reach deep enough and aren’t thick enough to do the job.

For the first time in his very short, very stupid existence as an alpha, he really, really wants a knot. Stroking his cock is getting him next to nowhere, it just adds to his agitation and increases the sensations more than he already thought was possible.

Tord tucks himself back into his pants and decides to leave his hoodie where it is, discarded on the floor. He gets up and makes his way out of his lab and out into the hall, where he makes a bee-line to Edd’s room. He knocks on Edd’s door with his fist, three heavy wraps.

Edd opens the door, takes one look at Tord, Tord’s erection, and his panting form.

“Nope. Not today, not ever,” Edd says as he goes to close the door.

Tord jams his foot in the door to stop it from closing.

“Hey you fucking asshole, I need your help,” he yells. Got his crotch hurts. Is this what heat feels like? Maybe he should be less of a dick to Tom during his.

“Whatever it is, I don’t care,” Edd says as he attempts to kick Tord’s foot out of his doorway.

“Edd… please?” Tord says as he doubles over, clutching his crotch.

“Are you really not messing around? You really need help?” Edd says as he stoops down to be face to face with Tord. Tord kind of forgets how little Edd cares about hierarchy. It’s probably what makes him such a good leader. 

A drip of sweat makes its way down Tord’s forehead and drops off his nose. His eyes flick up to Edd. 

“I’m really not joking. I fucked up in the lab.”

Edd rolled his eyes. Of course. 

“How exactly….” He asked, knowing whatever the answer was going to be, it was going to make him feel disappointed and disgusted.

“I made something… something that has chemicals that stimulate sexual desires. And it managed to make skin to skin contact with me,” Tord said, trying to be as roundabout as possible about what he had actually done.

“You made some weird hentai thing and it backfired, didn’t you?” Edd said, rendering all his evasion moot.

“Yeah pretty much.”

Edd was silent for a moment. He kind of just needed to enjoy the cosmic justice that Tord was currently suffering under. It was nice to know something was right with the universe. 

“Alright fine, get in here and help me help you,” Edd said, throwing open his door and moving aside to let Tord enter.

Tord kind of crotch walked his way into the room. He tried to straighten himself up once inside but when his hands left his nether regions, he was hit with a wave of discomfort. He backed himself onto the bed and sat with his legs spread, hands clutching the front of his pants.

“Alright, what can I do?” Edd asked, even though it was pretty evident to the both of them what Tord probably needed.

“Can you… just touch me?” Tord wanted to start slow. Maybe skin to skin contact from someone else could solve this problem. If he didn’t need Edd to fuck him, he wasn’t going to ask for it. That was a last ditch solution.

“Fine, whatever, move your hands,” Edd said. He had seen Tord naked plenty of times. This wasn’t really that much of a step outside his comfort zone. How many times had they fucked Tom together? He’d seen Tord’s o face. Didn’t really get much weirder than that.

Tord unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, and man it doesn’t look comfortable. The tip is red, leaking all sorts of fluid, and just in general looks kind of agitated. Edd grips him and at once gets a needy moan from Tord. A hand flies up to his mouth as Edd quirks an eyebrow and tries to stifle a laugh.

He starts a brisk pace and decides to just let Tord try and cover up his moans. He’s sure the man would rather be anywhere else but here if he had the option. He’s not going to make this any worse than it is now. 

He sure as hell is going to tease the fuck out of Tord for it later though.

Tord’s hands go and reach down to stop him. 

“S-stop that isn’t working. God. Fuck,” he just pants for a minute, looking kind of lost and forlorn at what to do. Then he sucks in a deep breath and steels himself up. He pushes his pants and underwear all the way off and lets them fall into a heap on the floor.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tord says as he spreads his legs and cants his hips up towards Edd. Edd gets a nice view of his puckered asshole, which seems to have some kind of clear fluid around it. Its twitching and clenching and unclenching consistently. Tord looks at him red faced, shooting him puppy dog eyes like he just asked Edd to give him a cookie, not rail him against the nearest horizontal surface.

“You want… are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

“You aren’t going to change your mind?”

“I’ll say peach if I do, come on Edd, if you can’t just tell me now so I can go sort this out,” Tord said, putting as hand over his face. Maybe Matt could help him? God, he’d even go to Tom right now, hold a funeral for his pride and get it over with.

“No, alright fine, we’ll do this,” Edd said. “Have you ever?”

“I rode Tom in front of you, you ass, yes I have been on the receiving end, but if you think I can stretch like an omega in heat, you’re out of your fucking mind. And if you try to go in dry, you’re going to be out of teeth too.”

“Relax asshole, wouldn’t dream of it,” Edd muttered as he went to go get some lube out of his drawer. 

He has his back turned for half a minute and he comes back to Tord frantically grinding down on one of his pillows. Immediately Edd’s kneejerk reaction is to throw the bottle of lube at Tord.

“Can you not? I put my face on those, I don’t want them smelling like your ballsack,” Edd glowers.

“Your housemate smells like my ballsack all the time,” Tord snips.

“Tough words from a guy who was begging me to fuck him a moment ago,” Edd snorts. Tord’s eyes narrow at that.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with,” Tord mutters.

“Fine, you prepare yourself then,” Edd says as he climbs onto the bed and sits cross-legged, face in his hands. He looks like a smug shit and Tord just wants to deck him, but he’s pretty sure that would get Edd to fuck him up in the wrong kind of way.

With quaking hands Tord pops the cap and slicks up his fingers, pushing them into his hole. It feels good, he tries to keep himself quiet and not show Edd that maybe he plays with his ass a bit more than is usual for an alpha. 

He maybe gets a little too caught up in preparing himself when he lets out a moan and tries to put in a forth finger.

“Jesus Tord, do you want me to fuck you or let you fist yourself and just watch,” Edd says in exasperation. Tord shakes his head rapidly pulling his hand out. God his groin aches.

“No, Edd please just go,” Tord says as he leans back and reaches down to spread his cheeks for Edd.

“If you want me to be gentle, this is exactly the wrong way to go about it,” Edd warned.

“When has gentle ever been my style?”

“Fine, alright, I just don’t want to overstep my bounds.” 

Edd lined himself up and before he pushed himself in, his eyes moved to meet Tord’s who rolled his in response. Edd pushed in.

God Tord was tight. He may have had action back here before but obviously not often apart from maybe his fingers. He was warm and it felt so good. He made these cute little noises too, quiet little “oohs” and “a-aahs”, they came out his mouth like questions. 

Edd was thick. He had obviously known that before he even pushed in but, man he was actually feeling it now, and maybe he had been a bit too cocky and a bit too gung-ho. He hoped Edd would catch his drift and be a little slower early on. The stretch burned, enough for him to forget about the need in his crotch for a moment.

No such luck. Edd started and when he started he just didn’t stop. Tord had never been on the receiving end like this. Pinned down with someone just pounding into him. The stretch got easier gradually, but the pacing didn’t. Then Edd slows down and pulls out, and Tord thinks maybe he is done, or he’s getting tired.

Nope.

He finds himself getting turned on his side, rolled over on his stomach, face in the pillow as Edd takes one arm behind his back and starts up his pace again. And it’s worse this time. Or maybe better. Tord can’t tell, he doesn’t even know what his body is doing anymore. That throbbing in his groin is still there but ever thrust is a momentary relief and every time Edd pulls out it’s back again.

Edd is going deeper in this position too, the stretch is back and god if Tord isn’t starting to like it.

He feels hands pulling at his nipples and is surprised to find how sensitive they are. He remembers the stupid tentacles touched him there too. And on his cock, which is just a whole other volume of frustration.

As if he can read his mind Edd’s hand is on Tord’s dick stroking him off like a champ. What a team player. Edd deserves all the little participation ribbons money can buy.

Tord cums at a very unfortunate time. Edd seems to be especially excited by this series of events and doesn’t really notice his knot building until Tord’s hole is trying to accommodate his girth. His knot pops in and when Edd roughly tries to pull out on reflex, Tord almost blacks out and cums from the pain.

“Fuck! Edd stop! How many times am I going to have to tell you to cut that shit,” Tord snaps, coming down from his orgasm quickly. 

“Aha, sorry. I guess you’ll just have to ride this out, huh,” Edd says sheepishly. He pushes in a little deeper, trying to at least make it more comfortable for Tord. And manages to press right up against Tord’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Tord shouts.

“What? I didn’t do anything this time, I swear,” Edd says in alarm.

“It’s not- you’re pressing, god this feels weird,” Tord moans. He doesn’t know if he likes this or not. He just came, it feels like a lot. Maybe too much. Maybe not enough. God this is all just really confusing.

It clicks for Edd and he gets a mischievous grin on his face. He shifts to press a little harder against said spot and Tord is shouting more profanities, albeit in a cracked, desperate tone of voice. When Edd goes to touch his cock again, he’s done, he’s cumming again, clenching down on Edd’s knot, and if the stretch wasn’t present before, it’s well present now.

The pain adds another layer of pleasure though and Tord hates to admit it, but he’s going to masturbate to the fact that Edd came inside him later. He feels that hot rush inside him and it just sates every craving his body was screaming about moments before.

“Ohh god, Edd, fuck,” Tord says while Edd is still cumming. Edd strokes him through his orgasm and only lets off when he is done. He pulls out his cock and looks at Tord’s cum filled hole.

“Mmm, you like that?”

Tord shoots him a glare. Okay, maybe he’s pushing it a bit too far for one day. Edd thinks if Tord would let him land himself in his bed more often, Edd could bring out that side of him that is so open about his appreciation for sex.

Maybe that’s a project for later.

For now, he just lays next to Tord, and enjoys the silence. Tord gets up and goes after a bit, hesitating at the door and turning back to Edd.

“You were not bad.”

“Try again, I was great and you know it,” Edd snorts.

Tord flips him off and goes to take a shower. He’s going to put that stupid hentai project in an incinerator if it’s the only other thing he does today.


End file.
